Fall Leaves
by Silent Whisper xx
Summary: Fall has begun. Early one morning, Sasuke bumps into a blonde angel. Now he can't stop thinking about him. What happens when the beauty moves into the place next door?
1. Chapter 1

_Fall is drawing near._

The cool crisp world was sprinkled with red, yellow and oranges. Smoke slipped from the mouth of a raven-haired boy as he traveled down the sidewalk. It was quiet. The rays from the sun shone weakly onto the earth. The atmosphere was calm and serene. It was the only time where Sasuke wasn't glaring at a group of fangirls or beating the shit out of some idiot who called him "pretty boy". He loved this time of day. 6:15 a.m. was heaven on a Saturday.

Out of nowhere, something crashed into Sasuke, knocking him down.

"Kami!" He heard, little rocks digging into his cheek.

"Get off already!" Sasuke shouted.

"Gomen! God, I'm sorry."

The weight lifted off his back, and Sasuke sat up. Onyx eyes met with blue, then focused on the rest of the person. Pink lips rested on a cute face with three whisker- like scars on his cheeks. Golden locks shot up wildly from his head. _Lean body with luscious tanned skin, slender hips.._Sasuke's eyes rested on the boy's face again, which sported a blush. _Uke._ He thought immediately, but shook his head to clear his mind.

"You're hurt.." The boy said.

"Huh?" A scratch on Sasuke's cheek made itself known. He ignored it. "What's your name?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, uh, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Um, I can give you something for that cut." The blonde looked at him uncertainly. "It's at my apartment, but it's not far from here.

Sasuke nodded. "Okay."

Sasuke grimaced as the stinging intensified. "That hurts dobe." He complained.

"My name is Naruto, teme. Bear the pain. It's cleaning your cut.

Sasuke winced again as Naruto dabbed more of the alcohol on it.

"There. All done." He blew on it gently to ease the pain.

Sasuke stared at him, enjoying this part of the treatment. "Thank you Naruto." He said.

The boy smiled, getting up to put the things away. Sasuke got up to follow him.

"Sasuk-?!" Naruto was pushed against the wall roughly.

Light pink lips hung over Naruto's. "Naruto.." The said boy was blushing at their current position. Once hearing Sasuke call his name, his cheeks turned crimson. Sasuke leaned down, breathing softly down Naruto's neck. His breath had a hint of smoke lingering inside.

"S-Sasuke.." He began to squirm weakly under him. A moment later, he was free. Sasuke was gone. Naruto slumped against the wall, a confused look on his face.

It's a little short. I'm writing it on my own this time! Tell me if it's worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later. 6:00 am.

Sasuke stepped out of his apartment, beginning his weekly routine. It was noisy. Sasuke glanced next door. _New neighbor, eh? Hn. Annoying._ He watched as movers went in and out of the apartment. Another car parked in front of it, a driver stepping out of the vehicle. Dark eyes widened as they gazed upon familiar blonde locks, tanned skin. Those scars..

Naruto walked towards him, a couple large boxes in his arms. Blue eyes glanced around the objects, and noticed a man standing near his new apartment. "Hi, my name is—" Azure eyes widened in shock as he saw Sasuke standing in front of him. A smirk darted across the pale face. "Hey there..neighbor."

"My neighbor? What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean, dobe?"

"I told you, my name is Naruto!" The blond exclaimed. "Jeez.."

Sasuke smirked at the reaction. "Anyway, I live next door. Guess we'll be seeing each other more often." He winked to indicate the hidden meaning. Naruto blushed deeply at the gesture and re-adjusted the things he was carrying.

"Uh, I got to get these boxes in, so see you later—Sasuke?" The raven relieved the heaviest box from the blonds' arms and headed towards the apartment. Naruto hurried after him. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you."

"Why?"

"Cause I want to." Sasuke stepped into the apartment and set the boxes down. Naruto did the same with his load and headed towards the front door. Something pushed him up against the wall and pressed their lips to his.

"What are you-mmph!" He felt Sasuke nibble his bottom lip, gently running his tongue across it every so often. Naruto gasped, opening his mouth slightly. Sasuke took this moment to invade the blonds' mouth, tasting the rich flavor of his Naruto.

_What the hell is going on?! Why am I allowing him to do this to me?_ The blond struggled with pushing Sasuke away from him, considering his position. Naruto bit down on Sasuke's lip, drawing blood.

"Damn!" Sasuke jerked away, releasing Naruto from his grasp.

"That's what you get, bastard!"

Sasuke smirked at the blond's childish tone. "You're the one who let me in." Naruto opened his mouth to protest before he felt someone watching them. He slowly turned his head to see the three movers with reddened cheeks; one with the beginning of a nosebleed.

"Uh, it's not what you think! We're not—" The workers rushed out of the room, stumbling over each other. "Gah, Sasuke! Now they won't finish moving my things!"

"That's why you have me." Sasuke winked and headed back outside.

--

Sunlight wafted into the room, creating a sliver of light against the wall. Azure eyes snapped open, glaring against the harsh rays. A flash of the pale raven next door came into his mind, a smirk plastered on the face. "Oh, god! Why am I even thinking about that teme?!" Naruto slipped out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. Passing through the living room, something caught his eye. He froze.

A dark figure rose and fell slowly on the couch. Naruto grabbed a book and crept towards the…thing. Raising his weapon, Naruto slammed the brook down on the figure.

"What the fuck?!" A blanket fell off of the figure, revealing a shocked and pissed off Uchiha.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Gomensai!" The blond cried.

"Shit. That hurt." Sasuke replied, touching his head gingerly.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto hurried to the freezer and wrapped some pieces of ice in a wash cloth. He placed the cold compress on Sasuke's forehead. As he stood over him, Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes were focused on him. Those expressionless depths made him shift uncomfortably.

"Um, just hold the cloth right here." Naruto muttered. He got up from the couch and turned to leave. A hand grabbed his wrist and whisked him around. Warm lips crashed into his, moving fluidly against them. Naruto stood there, shocked and unresponding. Sasuke disapproved of this and bit lightly on the pink flesh. Naruto released a moan, pressing against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke took this chance to slip his tongue inside and explore the blond's moist cavern. Naruto felt Sasuke's leg move in-between his thighs, rubbing against his growing erection.

"Aah, Sasuke!" Naruto mewled, succumbing to the pleasure, and thrusted his hips towards the raven. He heard Sasuke grunt in approval of his action. _Oh Kami, what am I doing? I'm kissing a guy! Sasuke, of all people! But..it feels so good._

Sasuke could sense Naruto relaxing, getting into his kiss. Getting into him. He snuck a hand under the light orange shirt, tweaking a small nub. Sasuke grinned as he heard Naruto take in a sharp breath, a red hue painting his cheeks. _I should stop. This is enough for now. _Sasuke thought, pulling away reluctantly.

The two stood there, panting heavily. Naruto glanced up, meeting Sasuke's gaze. The blond turned crimson and muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

"Please…get out."

"Naruto..are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice. He expected the blond to blush and try again.

Naruto met Sasuke's eyes and he was surprised to find anger lacing through them. I mean, he _was_ mewling just a second ago!

"Get out." He repeated firmly.

Sasuke hesitated, then walked briskly out the front door, leaving the blond to bury his head in his hands. _God, why does he do this to me? It's not like I fucking asked for it._ Naruto sighed. The Uchiha's taste still lingered in his mouth. He licked his lips subconsciously. _Kami._

--

A.N.: Gosh, I know it's a weird ending, but seriously, I had no idea what to put. What a lovely author I am. XP I need help. Maybe next chapter will be better?


End file.
